Trunks versus Gokū Black
|image= |conflict=Zero Mortals Plan |date= N/A |place=Earth, North Galaxies |result= Trunks forced to retreat. |side1=Trunks |side2=Gokū Black |forces1= *Air Dance Technique *Double Kikōha *Masenko *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 |forces2= *Air Dance Technique * Black Kamehameha * Dark Core Kikōha * Instantaneous Movement |casual1= Trunks injured and forced to retreat. |casual2= }} Trunks versus Gokū Black was a battle during the Zero Mortals Plan. During this battle, Trunks fought with, and escaped, Son Gokū's doppelgänger, Gokū Black, fleeing into the past to seek the help of his friends and family. Prelude Trunks and Mai reach Capsule Corporation and prepare to go inside the dilapidated building to find the Time Machine. However, they are unable to do so as Black shows up once again. Trunks and Mai fight Black, only for it to overpower the duo with Mai getting critically injured and as a result, dies. Black reveals itself; he is a man wearing black and grey Kaiōshin-like clothing but his most distinctive feature is his identical appearance to that of Gokū with a green Potara pierced in his left ear. Black is glad that this day will be Trunks' last day and smiles wickedly.Dragon Ball Super, episode 47 Battle Manga Adaptation In the manga adaptation, the fight went slightly differently. Enraged by Gokū Black's attack on Mai, Trunks furiously transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and releases a Masenkō at Black. He raises up his arm to defend, but Trunks' rage manages to push Black back and through the nearest building. Black, however, forces the ki blast off of him, dispersing it with sheer physical force. Trunks grips his sword and makes a jump, stabbing his sword into the ground and propelling himself at Black, landing a solid punch. Black, however, throws Trunks off and sends him flying with a ki blast. Flying backwards, Trunks reaches his sword and grips it, ripping it out of the ground along with a solid slab of concrete. He throws the slab towards Black, but Black teleports behind Trunks with Instantaneous Movement and slams his elbow into Trunks' back, berating the boy for his lack of skill. The force knocks Trunks to the ground, and he returns to base state. Black wields Trunks' sword, and says that with Trunks' death, hope will finally die; this word strikes inspiration within the boy, and he releases his sword's sheath with the buckle that ties it around his back, knocking his blade out of Black's hands. With a Double Kikōha, Trunks propels himself into the air, grabbing his sword and making a beeline into the Capsule Corporation building, using the smokescreen his ki blast created as a cover. Black could sense Trunks' ki in the building, and openly mocks Trunks when the latter falls out of the building in what Black believes to be an aircraft. The tether, however, keeps Trunks' Time Machine tied to the building. Black charges his Kamehameha, but Trunks' Time Machine whisks him away to the past just before the ki blast makes contact.Dragon Ball Super chapter 15, pp. 2-14 Aftermath References Category:Conflicts